


I still want it all

by tempusalacus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, They Had A Son, Who said about moving on?, in a circle way, in the labyrinth of daedalus, oh imagine them happy, or hermes' shoes, without any wings, yes I'm moving on
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusalacus/pseuds/tempusalacus
Summary: You had a son with your lovely little human lover but you knew all the way that one day they would left you.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 4





	I still want it all

คุณคิดว่าคุณคงจะไม่ได้สัมผัสกับความรู้สึกนี้อีกแล้ว

กี่ปีมาแล้วนะ

ร้อยปี สองร้อยปี หรือว่าพันปี?

มันเนิ่นนานจนแม้แต่ตัวคุณเองยังไม่แน่ใจนักว่าจะยังคงรู้สึกถึงมันได้อีก

บางสิ่งในอ้อมแขนของคุณอุ่น ซึ่งนั่นทำให้คุณอดเศร้าใจไม่ได้

สักวันหนึ่งเขาจะจากคุณไป เหมือนกับคนอื่นๆ

กระนั้นคุณกลับรู้สึกสุขใจเช่นกัน ที่เลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขของคุณจะไม่ทุกข์ทรมานอย่างเช่นหนึ่งในผู้ให้กำเนิด

ได้ใช้ชีวิตที่คุณเฝ้าฝันถึงเสมอมา

"เขาเป็นยังไงบ้าง"

ฝ่ามือหนึ่งแตะกับแก้มของคุณ และคงเป็นเรื่องโกหกที่งี่เง่าที่สุด หากคุณบอกว่าคุณไม่ได้คิดถึงสัมผัสนี้เลย

"เขางดงาม" คุณตอบ ใบหน้าปรากฏรอยยิ้มที่คุณเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่ายิ้มให้กับเสียงหัวเราะจากบุคคลด้านหลังคุณ หรือเพราะสิ่งอื่นใดแน่

"และเขาเหมือนคุณ"

งดงาม สว่างไสว

_สิ่งที่สักวันจะต้องจากผมไป_

แต่มันก็สายไปแล้ว คุณไม่สามารถกลับไปยังจุดเริ่มต้นได้อีก

ทั้งเธอและคุณ ต่างมาไกลเกินกว่าจะหันหลังกลับ

มารู้ตัวอีกที เธอก็มานั่งข้างคุณเสียแล้ว

และสัมผัสของเธอไม่ได้ทำให้คุณรู้สึกขัดเขินอีกต่อไป

"ไม่ เขาเหมือนเราทั้งคู่"

ถ้าเพียงแต่

ถ้าเพียงแต่คุณเป็นอย่างเธอ

ทุกสิ่งคงจะง่ายดายกว่านี้

ใช้ชีวิตอย่างมนุษย์ธรรมดา สร้างครอบครัว

แต่ทุกสิ่งไม่เป็นอย่างที่คุณหวังให้มันเป็นได้ทุกเรื่องหรอก

คุณไม่สามารถแก้ไขความจริงที่ว่าคุณเป็นเอเลี่ยนได้

เช่นเดียวกันกับที่คุณไม่สามารถเปลี่ยนความจริงที่ว่าเธอเป็นมนุษย์ได้เช่นกัน


End file.
